


Daddy's on front page?!

by rainbowbrown



Series: JJ fam [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Baby Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Producer Im Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Just Jinyoung thirsting over his own husband. With Yugyeom on the side. Self- indulgent fic. Mainly inspired by happy meal arts on twitter^^
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJ fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755979
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Daddy's on front page?!

Jinyoung didn't have a schedule for his on-going drama today, so he decided to babysit his child instead of sending him to nursery like they usually would.

He's been busy lately, so he really cherished the moment where he can just laid around his own bedroom, and spending time with beloved Im Yugyeom.

Jinyoung just finished a bout of cleaning, and currently relaxing around the bed while reading his newly purchased magazine. With a newly pair of glasses sat on his button nose, he really looked like he's been reading an inspirational articles when in reality, the young man's just admiring one of the models featured in the MAPS.

Yugyeom's perched haphazardly on his laps, playing with his toys. He's at the stage where putting everything in his mouth is apparently very satisfying so Jinyoung would have to keep his eyes on him every once in a while.

"Da-daaa?"

Suddenly little Yugyeom reached his chubby hands to the new magazine that his Appa currently reading. Jinyoung chuckled heartily seeing the child seemed to wonder who was the person on the magazine's cover. 

Yup, he'll admit, the only reason he's reading this magazine was because his lover's on the cover. Now, now. Do not misunderstand. Jinyoung indeed loves reading. But he's more of the type to read books instead of mags. 

"Yes, sweetie. That's your daddy. Handsome, isn't he?" Yugyeom blabbered his consent, and it took everything in him to not crush his own son. The actor did give a big smooch to Yugyeom's plump cheeks though. His son is too cute for his own good.

"I know, baby. Daddy looks nothing like he usually did in this home. Baggy shirt, aprons, tied up hair..tsk tsk.." Jinyoung continued his one sided conversation. Yugyeom's just about to turn two, and his vocabs only consisted of Dada and Appa most of the time. Its not even a full word yet. But, he's getting there. So, no. Jinyoung didn't mind Yugyeom's lack of response.

The child was so engrossed looking at his father's picture he didn't notice Jinyoung was recording from his phone.

Well, who could blame him? Jinyoung himself had to blinked several times to make sure the adonis on the cover picture was his own husband the first time he saw it. This surely isn't the first time he's on the cover, but its certainly his first public appearance with his long hair. Of course Jinyoung couldn't pass up the pass to grab it! Afterall, he didn't know when Jaebeom's gonna cut his hair. 

Don't tell Jaebeom, but Jinyoug was one of customer who lined up at the nearest bookstore the first day it was sold offline. Lucky him, the owner has recognized both of them because of their frequent visits, so he always keep one for him. He just queing for the hell of it. He would never hear the end of it though if Jaebeom ever find out. 

Damn, the stylist really should be given a raise for styling his man real fantastic.

Jaebeom's a producer, but he sometimes take up offers for modelling. Jinyoung wouldn't admit it, but he probably drooled over his own husband a bit at that one particular shot, even though the real deal is far more delectable. Besides, the latter didn't need any more ego boost than what he already received from his fans worldwide. He only turned his face away to take his real camera at the corner of a table nearby since phone's lens just didn't do his son justice, but it seemed Yugyeom loves his daddy so much that he tried to tear up the magazine.

"Uh-oh. Daddy'll be sad if he knew you're trying to ruin his perfect face."

Yugyeom was about to cry at having his desire denied, but instead he's making bubbly noises. The actor was facing sideways of the front door, so he didn't see there's someone who had grabbed little Yugyeom's attention.

"Da- da." 

'Oh, shit. How much did he heard?' His heart skipped a bit. Jaebeom must have just get back from his work, hopefully he didn't heard much, or anything at all, the better.

"So, perfect face, huh?" 

There goes his hope. 

Jinyoung can practically feel his face warmed at his husband's teasing tone.

"Uhmm, wasn't talking about you. Right, Yugyeomie?" The younger tried to get his son's support only to be betrayed.

His child didn't even gave his appa attention anymore, and instead jumped into Jaebeom's open arms. That traitor.

His husband placed a sudden kiss to his reddening cheeks and whispered, 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll pretend I didn't heard that." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the smug tone. 

"Eh, when did you buy this? My manager said it was sold out already."

"Haha. Nah, my friend gave it to me."

"Oh, I thought you buy it. Come, Yugyeomie. Appa's lying and telling lies is bad." Jaebeom's sudden sadness in his tone made him feel guilty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom's definitely sulking. He only gave curt answers when Jinyoung asked him something since their dinner. Luckily, Yugyeomie has already been tucked to bed earlier. One baby down, another big baby to go.

"Oh, come on, Jaebeom you know I-" 

Bad timing. Jaebeom apparently just stepped out of shower when Jinyoung walked in their bedroom in order to coax him.

He gulped audibly. Since when his throat became so dry? He just finished a glass of water before he came here.

His husband's dripping wet hair, defined muscles, six packs on display? It immediately brought him back to the MAPS photoshoot he drooled over earlier. With more skin exposed. No wonder he's thirsty.

"Hmm? What? Cat got your tongue?" Jaebeom raised a perfect eyebrow.

Urghh, fuck it! He marched straight to his husband, and smashed their lips together.

They're so gonna stay up all night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay, Jinyoung? Just take a rest today, you can't even walk straight." Jaebeom sounded genuinely worried with a hint of guilt.

"Shut up. Whose fault is it anyways?" Jinyoung grumbled under his breath. He's so regretting his decision last night. Too caught up in their activities, he didn't realized he have a shooting today. Apparently, having a hot husband is also a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you guys think? Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
